clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera
Chimera is an organization made up of four factions known as the “heads” of the Chimera. These fours heads: The Lion, The Ram, The Dragon, and The Snake along with those that server under them make up the Chimera. Belonging to one faction does not exclude you from working with the others. Just as the real Chimera uses all heads to its advantage so does the organisation. The Loin consists people who are Strong, Prideful and Passionate. Many within the Lion hold strong to their values and the values of their gods. They will uses these values to forge friendships and partner ships both personal and professional to better the Chimera. " Miloren guide me I can't go any lower the 200 Gold" "190 gold and I'II only buy it only from you" "Fine! Deal...." - Conversation between a Lion member and a merchant: The Ram consists of warriors who are fearless, forceful and stubborn. The Ram contains the largest number of people within the Chimera. They will challenge all they deem worthy just to test their strengths. They do not fear loss as they understand to loss is just a reminder that they are required to become better. The Ram will members will recruit all warriors they can as they work to increase their numbers and power all for the good of The Chimera. "I've got my knife and you have one as well, let’s make this a knifes fight" Their shields fall to the ground as little knives are pull out. "I have an idea!" Bolder drops his knife and picks his fellow up off the ground and squeezes his neck hard hearing it snap "Why is he not dead yet?!" A mage yells “he’s undead.” "Ow shit get me my knife!" - A situation that involved Bolder the head of the ram and Sitherack The Snake are people that are cunning, quick witted and fast. A good portion of the snake members prefer to work in the shadows. No one is sure of the snake’s numbers or who their Head is but it can be said that for every deal the other factions make the Snake will be working on four way to get what you want. The Snake will do what must be done to ensure the Chimera’s success, even work outside of the law. "......." - a member of the snake The Dragon consists of magic users that are considered, incredibly dangerous, otherworldly and mystical by nature. Though it is not uncommon for the other factions to be able to use a spell or two but the Dragon’s main focus is magic and mastery of the mystical arts. The dragon accepts all who will be willing to use their magic to better the Chimera including arc-mages, military wizards, craftsmen, inventors, and many many madmen. "Death, Death, Death, Death!" - The head of the Dragon obliterating their enemy with black magic The history of the Chimera is known only to a few, including the four Heads.